Isabella Swan goes to Hogwarts
by FrequentlyDazzled93
Summary: Renee is actually a witch and when her daughter turns 11 she gets her letter. Bella goes off to Hogwarts and meets some extroadinary people there. What happens when someone called Edward Cullen keeps looking at her. NO VAMPIRES.
1. Discoveries

**A/N: **Hey this is my first Twilight & Harry Potter Crossover so please be kind and bear with me? This is a fanfiction idea that I came up with myself when reading other fanfiction. I had to give it a go because I haven't written anything in a while and I thought this would be a good place to start. It's basically what happens when 11 year old Bella goes to Hogwarts and meets the Cullens who are wizards. No vampires in this story sorry about that. And yes Harry Potter will be there. I'm considering pairings? Let me know if you have any ideas in reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry or Edward much to my displeasure. They belong to Stephanie Meyer & J K Rowling. Oh how jelous I am. O.o

* * *

"Mom?" Bella asked as she hopped onto the car booster seat clicking the seatbelt into place, "Why do we have to move to England? That's a bit… drastic."

Renee sighed and looked at Bella seriously. "Bella you KNOW why we have discussed this. Can you once just accept this and let me get you there. You can ask questions then."

Bella frowned and pouted. She hated being treat like a child.

"Okay fine; but you have some explaining to do when we get there."

* * *

"BELLA?! Get down here this instant! I don't care if you want to stay in bed! It's your birthday and you will have pancakes like you get every year! Don't ignore me!"

It felt weird for Renee to be shouting at her, Bella thought. There must have been something on her mind. Bella dragged herself out of bed. She didn't know what was up lately. She was usually good in getting up and stuff.

She looked at herself in the mirror. It was September 13th. She didn't look any older and yet she knew that she now was 11. She pouted in annoyance. She was expecting some noticeable change.

"Ok Mom I'm on my way" she shouted down the stairs. She had been living in England for about 4 months now and she was still oblivious about the reason her mother suddenly wanted to move to a different country.

The table was filled with delicious pancakes and there were a few presents and cards. She opened them eagerly and gushed over the new clothes and other items that her mother had clearly saved up for. She opened her card from Charlie and a £20 note fell out. She promised that she would call him later to thank him.

She stared at her mother across the table. She looked as if she was going to burst in excitement and Bella raised one eyebrow at the scene.

"What is it Mom? You look like your gonna explode!" Bella smiled but Renee grew serious, she knew from past experience that when Renee got serious then it was something big.

"Look Bella. Honey. I have something I need to tell you now that you're eleven. It's sort of important and you know I'm not very good at explaining things. The thing is Bella, I'm a witch."

Bella stared at her mother with huge chocolate brown eyes.

"What?!" The shock was clear on her face, "Are you joking or something? What do you mean you're a witch? Like in books and stuff all that flying on a broom going green and warty kind of witch? You have got to be kidding Mom!"

Renee looked sheepish and looked at Bella seriously. "Bella, I am deadly serious. I'm a witch, but not the green warty kind… and so are you."

* * *

After recovering from the shock the idea kind of sunk in. Bella had always wondered if there was something… different about her. When she made things happen when she got very emotional and the way that Renee just accepted it as if it was normal. Bella knew it wasn't normal and she had been right. She was a witch.

Renee passed her another envelope that looked different from other ones she had opened that day. It looked old and was made of parchment instead of paper. It was addressed to her and there was an old-fashioned seal on the back. "Go on, open it" her mother insisted.

Bella gently lifted her fingers under the seal and took at the piece of parchment that was inside.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Bella read and reread the letter in amazement. She could hardly believe it. She was a witch and she had been accepted into a school for other children like her. It was like she had never really gotten up this morning and this was all a dream. And yet. She knew it wasn't.

"But Mom? Term started 12 days ago." Bella frowned looking confused.

"I'm sorry Bella; I've been trying to work up to telling you for weeks and weeks now. I couldn't decide what to do but I thought I had loads of time left. And then before I knew it you had missed the train and I didn't know what do about it. I decided I would tell you on your birthday and then you could decide what to do."

Bella looked at her mother and sighed. This sounded exactly like something Renee would do. Put something off until it was so late that she couldn't do anything about it. She glanced down at the letter. She wanted to go to Hogwarts more than anything now she had received the chance. She would go even if it meant transferring there late. She didn't mind being the new kid too much. People couldn't have made that many friends in just 12 days could they?

"Mom. I'm going to Hogwarts." Renee just nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **Well what do you think? Any good so far? Should I carry on? Any comments whatsoever would be extremely useful. (: Next chapter Bella finds out just how many friends people can make in 12 days.


	2. Dumbledore's Office

**A/N: **Well I wasn't expecting any reviews yet considering I just posted this like an hour ago? ^^ Next chapter is here. Sorry about how short the first chapter is. I didn't realise until I had uploaded it so for that I'm sorry. Hope that this one is a more considerable length. I was thinking about where I am going to go with this FanFic and I was wondering whether I should pair Bella with Edward because that is so cliche that I am ready to hit myself with a small monkey with rollerskates. Let me know yes? :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry or Edward much to my displeasure. They belong to Stephanie Meyer & J K Rowling. Oh how jelous I am. O.o The italics are taken directly from Harry Potter & the Philosopher's Stone. I do not own this content. I have not written it. And I am not trying to make money from it ok?

* * *

Bella stood behind her mother unusually shy as she looked up at the strange old man in strange clothes. He looked nothing like anything Bella had ever seen before. Her mother and Dumbledore were discussing her and she was listening intently.

"… wouldn't be too much trouble would it Professor? She won't have missed anything too important will she? She is a bright girl, she'll be able to catch up I assure you."

"That isn't my worry Miss Dwyer. I'm sure young Isabella is perfectly clever enough to catch up one what she has missed. What does worry me however are the months that she should have had to prepare herself for the wizarding world. I understand that your reasons for keeping her in the dark until she was ready Miss Dwyer but even Muggleborns have better background knowledge than Isabella. She is completely clueless." He looked concerned with his half-moon spectacles resting on his crooked nose. Bella couldn't decide whether she liked the man or not. He was far too intimidating at this moment in time.

"Oh goodness I must apologise again Professor. I didn't think about it at all before I told her and she demanded that she started this term instead of waiting until next year. Bella can be very stubborn when she wants to be. I'm such a scatterbrain. Is there anything we can do? She really has her heart set on attending this term we already purchased all her supplies and everything." At this the Professor bent down a little so I could tell he was speaking to me.

"Is this what you want Miss Swan? Do you really want to come to Hogwarts this term even though it is going to be very hard for you to fit in here with your lack of knowledge about this world?" Bella thought about this. She frowned and thought hard. She could clearly see that everything about this life is different to the one she was used to. Just glancing around this man's office she could see that. It looked like stepping into a completely different universe. Nothing was run on electricity and the light source came from candles mounted on the walls and a huge fire that a man could stand up in if he wished to stand in a fireplace. On the other hand though it was amazing. There were rows and rows of books and jars with different items in that she couldn't understand never mind explain. Even the portraits on the walls moved and she caught the eye of a young looking gentlemen and he smiled and waved at her. She gawped. It was definitely different. And yet; Bella couldn't imagine going home that day to her ordinary life now that she had seen what she could have. Her mother had been right. She was stubborn and now she was going to get what she wanted even if she knew it was going to be hard to adjust.

"I would very much like to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sir. I am determined that I will be able to adjust to this way of life Professor. I wouldn't want it any other way. Now I've seen it all I want to be part of it." She answered with a tentative smile on her face. Her voice was small and quiet.

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands together and smiled a very genuine smile at Bella his eyes twinkling as if he had told a rather amusing joke. "In that case Miss Swan I have no worries that you will fit perfectly in here at this school." He turned to Renee. "Your daughter is very welcome here with such an attitude. It reminds me of someone I know who used to attend this school not so long ago." Renee smiled.

Dumbledore walked around his desk and reached up onto a tall shelf and took down what looked like a very old and worn witch's hat. He took a stool from a closet and set it down on the floor next to Bella. "Now then Miss Swan, if you would like to sit on here please?" Bella looked wary and frowned slightly at the chair as if it was going to transform into a sheep or something equally as impossible. "Don't look so afraid. This hat is going to sort you into a house that you will stay in while you are at Hogwarts. Your house is like your family here. All the other first-years got sorted into houses at the start of term."

The worried look on Bella's face did not go away. At her old school they had houses but they were chosen by where your last name came on the register so it was completely random. She looked at the hat wearily. She had a feeling that this wasn't so random and she wanted to know what was going to happen before she was 'sorted' into a house for unbeknown reasons.

"Professor?" He looked at her puzzled and the twinkling in his eyes came back. "How does the hat sort me into a house?" Dumbledore was surprised by the question. Isabella Swan was turning out to be very inquisitive and insightful. No other first-year had ever bothered to ask either because they knew the answer or they just went along with everyone else. He could tell that Bella was an individual.

"Well Miss Swan, each house is named after the 4 founders of Hogwarts. Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Each of these people had certain… qualities that they believed the students that they admitted to the school should have. So they decided to split the school into 4 and the students who reflected those qualities that the founders wished for would be put into that house. The Sorting Hat will be able to look inside your head and decide which house is best suited for you." Bella looked unhappy. She didn't like the idea of a hat looking inside her head for qualities she didn't know she had just to be sorted into a house. At least; she wanted to know what these qualities were so she could judge which one would be favourable to her.

"Sir, what qualities do the houses represent?" She asked.

Dumbledore smiled again. "I think that The Sorting Hat could explain that better than I can. I wouldn't want to stop him from having another chance to perform him annual song." With that the hat on the stool looked as if it came to life. Bella shook her head and blinked thinking that she must have been imagining it but when she opened her eyes the hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Bella stared at the hat as it became silent. Her chocolate brown eyes wide with wonder and disbelief. She shook her head again and looked back up to her mother.

"Mom, what house were you in?" She smiled up at her thinking she already knew the answer from the song the hat has sang.

"Hufflepuff," She replied as her cheeks turned rosy.

"Don't blush; you say that like Hufflepuff is something to be ashamed of!" Bella turned away from her mother and looked at the stool before going and putting the hat on her head and sitting down. "I'm ready now." The hat burst into life again making deliberating noises.

"Well what do we have here then Miss Swan? Ahhh I see you are smart, smart enough to be in Ravenclaw I would say. And yet you are brave enough to come to Hogwarts when you have no idea about the wizarding world at all. That's very brave if you ask me (which you are doing), brave enough to be a Gryffindor. However you are stubborn in your ways. Once you have made up your mind you will do anything to reach your goal. A notable trait of a good Slytherin. And yet you have a huge kind heart that would be at home with the Hufflepuffs. My my my… this is one difficult decision. I think its going to have to be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Bella smiled and took the hat off her head as she stood up with a determined look on her face. She had thought all the way through it that whatever house she would be put in she would do her best to fit in as well as possible. She was honestly surprised as she was expecting to be put into Hufflepuff like her mother. She didn't complain though. She couldn't see any problems with any of the houses. Dumbledore looked at her in a new way and looked at her knowingly. She became uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I have called your Head of House, Professor McGonagall, so she can come and take you to your dormitory and introduce you to the rest of your house. Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Swan." He smiled and went back to his desk. Suddenly Bella was very very nervous. She hugged her mother tightly.

"I'll miss you Mom. Promise to write to me? That's a thing… how do you write to me? What's the address of Hogwarts?" Her mother just laughed and Bella could hear the light chuckles coming from Dumbledore's direction.

"I will send you letters by owl Bella. Don't worry. You'll get the hang of everything eventually. I will talk to you soon ok sweetheart? Enjoy yourself!"

"Look after yourself Mom. Don't do anything rash. I know how you can get sometimes." She stepped a few footsteps back from her Mom to get one good look at her. She could hear someone who she presumed was Professor McGonagall approaching.

"Don't worry about me Bella. Have fun wont you?" And with that she took a handful of powder from a cup on the wall next to the fireplace, stepped into the fire and said the address of our house and dropped the powder at her feet. And then she disappeared in a burst of green flames. Bella shook her head in disbelief. Magic was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hoped you liked that?! I had absolutely no idea what house Bella would be sorted into so I kind of just went along with my train of though [not usually the best thing to do trust me] so if Bella being in Gryffindor makes you want laugh and poke fun at me, review and tell me. (: Or if you think that this chapter was good let me know as well. Its all for the greater good! ^_^


	3. Making Friends

**A/N: **Next chapter finally! Sorry its taken me a couple of days. ^^ I couldn't think of anything to write. And Torchwood was on last night so I couldnt miss that. ;] Thankyou so much to **Twilight-Forever-Love**, **Adena Von Kessel** & **CourtneyFirehand** for reviewing!(: It means so much to a writer because then you know someone is actually reading ths story! Otherwise you feel its a ll a bit pointless. Anyway.. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Edward YAY! =]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry or Edward much to my displeasure. They belong to Stephanie Meyer & J K Rowling. Oh how jelous I am. O.o The italics are taken directly from Harry Potter & the Philosopher's Stone. I do not own this content. I have not written it. And I am not trying to make money from it ok?

* * *

Professor McGonagall entered the office at this point. She was stern looking woman with glasses and her hair pulled tightly back into a bun. Everything about her said "No nonsense" and Bella self consciously stood up a little straighter. Dumbledore noticed when Bella took in a deep breath to steady herself.

"Don't look so worried Miss Swan, you may make yourself ill. I will come and check up on you in a few weeks ok? If you have any problems don't hesitate to ask Professor McGonagall." He said with one last smile before disappearing through a door at the back of his office that Bella could have sworn was not there before.

"Come with me Miss Swan I will take you to your dormitory." The professor waved her wand and Bella's belongings were hovering obediently behind her.

The walk through the castle felt overwhelming and very long to Bella. She couldn't keep her eyes off the beautiful architecture of the castle and she marvelled over the many moving portraits and the staircases that liked to change direction. She realised that there was no way that she was ever going to remember her way around because it was simply too big. She was used to her terraced two-bedroomed house in South London, not an old English castle. They had been walking for a considerable amount of time when they came to a huge portrait of a lady in a pink dress.

"_Caput Draconis_" she said and the portrait swung forward. "Right Isabella this is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. You must remember the password and it changes frequently. I will leave you here. The girl's dormitory is up the stairs and to the right. Goodnight Miss Swan. I shall expect to see you in Transfiguration tomorrow." And with that she fluidly left Bella stranded in the opening to the common room.

Her luggage dropped to the floor with a _thunk_ that was too loud. She turned back round to see the common room filled with students of all ages. Shock flooded through her as the silence stretched on. She could tell that they had heard what Professor McGonagall has said. They all knew that she was new here; all she could do was hope that she was accepted even if she was an outsider. She shook her head. She wasn't an outsider she was only 2 weeks late into term. She coughed self consciously and tried to drag her luggage into the room with her but it was much too heavy and she only succeeded in pulling it a few feet into the room. The portrait swung shut.

"Drat!" she muttered under her breath. The room was still deadly silent and all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. She went to reach for her luggage again but she was stopped by a girl so small that she must have been a first-year also.

"Don't worry about that let me help you! _Mobiliarbus!_" with a flick of her wand the young girl had lifted the luggage up the ground and steadied it in the air. "Hello I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name? You must have enrolled late because I've never seen you around here before." The genuine smile on the girls face made her smile back tentatively.

"Isabella Swan, nice to meet you Hermione" she managed to croak out. At the sound of her voice the room suddenly became filled with easy chatter again. As if the mystery of the new student had just lost their interest. Bella sighed in relief and smiled at Hermione again, a little bolder this time. "Thanks so much."

"No problem Isabella, do you mind if I call you Izzie?" and just like that, Bella found her first friend at Hogwarts.

* * *

Her first day of Hogwarts would be one that she would never forget. She got up early and dressed quickly in her new Gryffindor robes. She was put into an instant good mood when she saw that Hermione was waiting for her in the common room. She had her nose in a book and looked so thoroughly absorbed that Bella considered leaving her there and going down to breakfast herself. But then she realised that she had no idea where we was going. She coughed quietly and Hermione looked up.

"Izzie!" She greeted her and smiled. Bella and Hermione had stayed up until the early hours in their dorm discussing her strange timing for enrolling at Hogwarts. It was clear to both of them that they would make very good friends. They quickly went down to breakfast and this was the first time that Bella has seen the Great Hall.

As she entered through the huge double doors her mouth fell open with an audible _pop_. Hermione laughed and dragged her by the sleeve of her robe towards the Gryffindor table. She was beginning to cause a traffic jam in the entrance to the room. Bella looked up towards the ceiling when she realised that it wasn't there. She could see the pretty blue sky above with the odd fluffy white cloud here and there. It was a lovely day.

"Hermione, what happens when it rains?" she asked and Hermione looked confused. Bella pointed towards the ceiling to make her point.  
"Oh. It's not really the sky. The ceiling is enchanted to make it look like the sky outside." Bella just nodded and tried not to look too freaked out. She didn't want to look stupid in front of her new friend.

Bella sat down and eagerly tucked into the delicious food that was on offer. She piled her plate high with toast, pancakes, crumpets, bacon, egg & sausages. She had never seen that amount of food before let alone been able to eat it. The food tasted as good as it looked and conversation ceased between the too girls as they both enjoyed their breakfast.

Breakfast was interrupted by a squawk from above. Bella immediately looked up to the enchanted ceiling and she noticed that the first squawk was followed by others. The Great Hall was being bombarded with owls carrying packages and letters in all shapes and sizes; some swooped so low of the tables that Bella felt the urge to duck. She was surprised to find that a small tawny owl dropped a letter in front of her and as she picked it up she realised it was addressed to her. It was in her mother's handwriting so she wasn't too excited about what the letter held. It was probably just Renee worrying about how she was. She opened the letter and read it.

_Bella!_

_How are you sweetheart? How is Hogwarts? Are you enjoying yourself yet and have you made any friends? I miss you! Send your reply back with Esmerelda. Lots of love Bella._

_Mom_

_Xxx_

Bella rolled her eyes at the predictability of the letter. She turned to Hermione and quickly borrowed some parchment and a quill to scribble back a reply. She knew that her mother would get anxious if she didn't reply in case something had happened. Renee worried too much.

_Everything is fine here Mom. Don't worry so much okay? I've only been here a few hours there can't possibly have been that much gone wrong already. I'm having the time of my life Mom! It's all so unbelievable and crazy. I made a new friend called Hermione Granger last night and she seems really nice! Nice owl by the way Mom. Love you too!_

_Bella_

_Xoxox_

After she had sent Esmerelda off with her letter tied to her leg she fell into easy conversation with Hermione about classes. She had double potions first and she was so excited to have her first real magic lesson.

That was when she noticed he was looking at her. She looked over and he was sat at the Hufflepuff table facing her. She caught his eye but he didn't look down embarrassed like most people would have been. He met her gaze with curiosity that made him tilt his head to the side. Bella looked down and blushed. She was sure that he had been staring at her but when she lifted her head up again he has thrown himself in an in-depth conversation with other people in his house.

"Do you know who that Hufflepuff boy is?" she asked Hermione. She looked over to where I was pointing and Hermione scoffed.

"Everyone knows who he is Bella, and I've only been here a couple of weeks. That's Edward Cullen. He's in our year but he looks older. Apparently he is one of the most talented students in our year." Hermione regarded him with narrow eyes. It sounded like she was willing to rest that theory. Bella smiled to keep the tone light.

"It's funny because I thought I just caught him staring at me. I must have been mistaken," Bella tried to push it out of her mind because she had potions class to think about. Edward Cullen would have to wait.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Thankyou! Review and shizzle. Must go watch Torchwood now! .......


	4. Lessons & The Troll

**A/N: **Goodness. Sorry this chapter didn't have author's notes on before. I don't really know what happened. Now I don't know who has reviewed for what chapter. So once again... Thankyou so much to **Twilight-Forever-Love**, **Adena Von Kessel** & **CourtneyFirehand** for reviewing!(: If anyone else reviewed for this chapter you may let me know and I will correct it and maybe even give you some cookies? Will that make up for it? Hopefully the story will move forward quicker after this chapter. I'm going to fast-forward the story to about 4th year so I can bring in pairings and things. Hope this is ok. ^^ It just means more Edward. ;]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry or Edward much to my displeasure. They belong to Stephanie Meyer & J K Rowling. Oh how jelous I am. O.o The italics are taken directly from Harry Potter & the Philosopher's Stone. I do not own this content. I have not written it. And I am not trying to make money from it ok?

* * *

Breakfast, after that, was uneventful. The rest of the day passed by in a blur of failure to answer the teacher's questions and just trying to withhold all the information she was given. Potions was enjoyable even is Professor Snape was insufferably mean. He picked on Bella almost all the time to answer questions he knew she wouldn't be able to answer. She liked the subject though. It was a form of magic she would most likely be able to believe in even if hadn't have come to this strange school. She thought it was quite a lot like Chemistry; she had loved science at her old school.

By the end of the day she had memorised the names of some of the other first-year Gryffindors and she felt a little bit less of an outsider. There was also no doubt that she could do magic. In the afternoon she had studied charms and transfiguration. She has been one of the first (She had been beaten by Hermione) to master both of the basic spells Flitwick and McGonagall has set.

"Goodness Miss Swan! I haven't seen charm work so natural since…" Professor Flitwick glances at the boy in the desk in front of her; his name was Harry Potter. "well… not for a very long time. Well done, well done! Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry Potter seemed to be a walking celebrity apparently. He and his best friend Ron Weasley were in all of her and Hermione's lessons. She sat next to him in Potions and from the short conversation she had with him she decided she liked him and would very much like to be his friend. She greeted him in the corridors and across the table at lunch.

After Transfiguration and dinner, Bella piled into the common room with most of her house.

"Try and get those two arm chairs by the fire", she whispered to Hermione. They relaxed into the comfy chairs and Bella tries to warm her feet up by the fire. It was unseasonably cold in the huge castle.

"I'll just go get my books and I'll be back in a minute," Hermione promised. She was soon back with a pile of books that she could hardly even see over. She dropped them on the floor in front of them.

"What is all that?" Bella asked her as Hermione began to look for something.

"We're going to study. You need to catch up with what you missed at the beginning of term." So every night Bella poured over textbooks and practised floating feathers, turning matchsticks into needles and memorised the names of the Great Goblin Rebellions.

Bella felt at home at Hogwarts after a couple of days. Hermione had become her best friend and a blessing that Bella was very thankful for… Thanks to studying with Hermione every night she was easily the second best person in every class. She had never really been good at much before she came to Hogwarts. She though that maybe she was a competent reader, but nobody ever won awards for reading books. This was something she had in common with Hermione. Now everyone believed that she was some amazingly powerful witch, she was just a happy to be happy and have some good friends. She was used to being a bit of a loner.

Harry and Ron soon began to join the nightly revision sessions. The four of them would lie on the floor and study well into the night and Hermione felt proud because everyone could see the improvement in the boys' grades as a result. The four of them spent most of their time together. They sat together in lessons and at lunch, they went to visit Hagrid together, they sat together outside when the weather was nice and they would take their revision sessions outdoors, basically you hardly ever would see one of the four Gryffindor first-years alone. Alone is what Hermione was on the night of Halloween when she nipped to the toilets during the celebration feast.

"Won't be long guys, don't let them start pudding without me!" She laughed and hopped down from the table. Bella and Harry turned back to Ron as he was trying to explain the rules of Wizard Chess. Hermione had been gone for a few minutes when Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall. In ran straight down the middle of the hall and approached the teachers table. He was very distressed as he said, "Troll – in the dungeon – thought you ought to know," before he collapsed in a pile on the floor.

With that the whole place went up in panic. Students shouted and screamed and tried to get up from their seats. It took Professor Dumbledore a while to get everyone to silence so he could tell the prefects to take the houses back to their common room immediately. Bella, Harry and Ron all ran after Percy with the rest of their house before Bella stopped halfway down the first corridor. She pulled the boys into a crevice in the wall.

"Hermione! She's still in the toilets!" with that they began to run in the opposite direction to the throng exiting the Great Hall. Bella was running so fast that she ran straight into somebody and fell on the floor. The boy helped her up without saying a word and Bella looked up to find beautiful green eyes looking at her in concern.

"Aren't you in Gryffindor Miss Swan? You seem to be running in the wrong direction" Bella just stood there looking a bit gormless. She had no idea what to say to Edward Cullen who had been staring at her whenever he saw her around school.

"Gf…st...uh… Troll." She stuttered and just like that she ran off again in the direction of the girls' bathroom. She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't pay attention because she had to get there before something happened to her best friend.

The scene in the bathroom was one she had not wanted to see although she had pretty much expected it. Luck would have it that the troll would find its way to the only bathroom that her friend was in. Hermione was crouched under the last remaining sink in a row of destroyed ones. Harry was clinging onto the back of a full sized mountain troll and Ron was stood next to it, within clubbing distance, looking like he was concentrating very hard on something. Bella screamed and Hermione didn't even look up, she was frozen with terror.

Edward Cullen followed Bella into the bathroom and was about to open his mouth to ask what was going on when he saw the troll. He immediately whipped his wand from his robes and with a nice bit of charm work the troll was soon laid on its stomach out cold on the floor of the bathroom. It wasn't long before teachers came running into the bathroom wondering what was making all the noise.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on in here? What on earth were you thinking of? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you students in your dormitory?" They soon had explained their story to Professor McGonagall and she sent them back to their separate houses. Edward hadn't said anything since he had entered the bathroom and exited without another word. He glanced at Bella but said nothing. Bella blushed a deep scarlet at the look and dropped her gaze to her feet.

The four friends were quiet as they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Bella knew that Hermione was bursting with questions involving the mysterious Edward Cullen but she knew that it wouldn't be until they were safely inside the girls' dormitory until she exploded with her questions.

"Goodnight Harry. Goodnight Ron." Hermione said at the point where the stairs parted. Nobody said anything more about the troll that night; apparently Edward Cullen was much more interesting.

"So why was he in the bathroom Izzie? DO you know him? He looked like he knew you well. Like when before he left he gave you that long look. Do you think he likes you? That wouldn't surprise me you know. You're so pretty! Awww EDWARD CULLEN! As if you're going to go out with Edward Cullen!" Bella just sat on the edge of her bed and stared at Hermione like she had gone mad. She coughed in surprise.

"I'm not going to go out with Edward Cullen. I don't know him I just kind of ran into him by accident when I was on the way to find you and he helped me off the floor and when I wouldn't tell him where I was going he followed me. There is nothing more to it. He was just being helpful." Bella listened to her words and she knew that that couldn't be the whole truth. She had noticed the look he had given her too. And if Hermione saw it she knew she wasn't just imagining it.

"Oh come of it Izzie! He watches you all the time. He looks at you at meal times all the time and if we pass him in the corridor he can't keep his eyes off you!" Bella blushed again and decided that boys were all too confusing and too big a hassle to cope with.

"Look Hermione I can't think about this now. Wrestling a mountain troll at this time of night kind of does that to you. We can talk tomorrow ok?" And with that she drew the curtains around her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Bella dreamt strange dreams that night and Edward Cullen happened to be in many of them. He stalked her dreams with his vivid green eyes and piercing look. She had a weird feeling like that stare could see right through her.

* * *

**A/N: **AHA! So more Edwardy Edwardness. ^^ There will definately be some... interesting twists and turns in the whole Bella/Edward shizz. You will just have to wait and find out. ;] If you review and favourite my story I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever. I may even turn stalker. ;]


	5. The Qudditch World Cup

**A/N: **Sorry sorry sorry sorry this took so long to update. ^^ It took me ages to finally get the willpower to sit down and write something. But the school holidays are here now so expect updates alot more frequently! Thankyou once again to my fantastic reviewers: **Courtney Firehand**, **cullenlover101**, **golbahar**, **Byuuchan**, **Twilight-Forever-Love**, **RoyaiLuvEr**, **sydni**, **Mgrl818**, **The Lady of the Land** & **blubblubblubblub**. Your enthusiasm and questions make me update! Keep up the good work guys and so will I. ;]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry or Edward much to my displeasure. They belong to Stephanie Meyer & J K Rowling. Oh how jelous I am. O.o The italics are taken directly from Harry Potter & the Philosopher's Stone. I do not own this content. I have not written it. And I am not trying to make money from it ok? I believe there might be something a little bit Twilight in this chapter too. ;] So I don't own that either. ^^

* * *

Days turned into months and months ran into years; before Bella had chance to think about it she was 14 already. The past three years hadn't been the smooth and enjoyable experience Bella had imagined when she set foot in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had expected it to be different, exciting and on occasion a little bit bewildering. However, the incident with the troll was only the beginning of the 4 Gryffindors' adventures. Different and exciting quickly turned to dangerous and life-threatening.

In the rest of the first year the four children discovered the Philosopher's Stone was hidden within the castle and they uncovered a plan to steal it. They prevented a dangerous Dark Wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort from returning to full power and from completing the deed he had failed to do 10 years before. He wanted to kill Harry Potter. Harry received the stone through the Mirror of Erised but Voldemort (who was leaching of Professor Quirrell, the defence against the dark arts teacher) could not touch Harry without him crumbling to pieces. It looked as if he were destroyed when Harry killed Quirrell.

In the second year Bella, Ron and Harry had to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets to save Hermione who had been petrified by a basilisk within the chamber. They had to enter the Chamber through the entrance in the Girl's Bathroom to save Ron's sister Ginny from being murdered by a 16 year old Tom Riddle (the original name of Lord Voldemort) that had been preserved in an old diary. Ron and Bella were trapped by a rock-slide while Harry had to go on and face a basilisk and destroy Tom Riddle's diary. The drama didn't even stop there.

By the third year, Bella was 13 and the wizarding world was in uproar because Sirius Black (a well known mass murderer) had escaped from Azkaban. This was so shocking because no one had ever escaped from there before. Throughout the year there were a few scares where Sirius Black entered the castle. Harry found out from Ron's dad that it was likely that Black was trying to murder him. They then found out that it was actually Sirius who had told Voldemort where Harry's parents were so that they could be killed and Sirius Black was actually Harry's Godfather. Lily and James had trusted Sirius to be their Secret Keeper and he had betrayed them. It was all resolved when Black confronted Harry, Ron, Hermione and Bella in the Shrieking Shack where Professor Lupin (the new DADA teacher and James Potter's childhood friend) also followed them down the secret passage. Sirius explained that it wasn't him who betrayed Harry's parents, it was their other "friend" Peter Pettigrew. Black had persuaded the Potter's to trade Secret Keeper's at the last minute and Pettigrew had run off to Voldemort. He escaped because he was an animagus who turned into a rat. A rat that was now Ron's pet Scabbers. Sirius was now proven innocent but was caught by the Dementor's and Professor Snape and was taken away so the Dementor's could suck out his soul. When Bella, Harry, Hermione and Ron awoke in the hospital wing they ran to tell Dumbledore exactly what happened but he said there was nothing he could because there was no way to prove the truth. Dumbledore told Hermione to use the Time-Turner she had been using to get to lessons all year to go back to earlier that afternoon to help Sirius escape. Hermione, Bella and Harry went because Ron had broken his leg and also helped Buckbeak the Hippogriff escape from being executed. They got to Sirius by Harry casting a very power Patronus Charm to keep the Dementor's away and Sirius escaped on the stolen hippogriff. Not exactly the most relaxing year of Bella's life.

And throughout Bella's first three years at Hogwarts a mysterious boy named Edward Cullen continued to stare at her with curious green eyes. Every meal time he was sat at the Hufflepuff table looking over in her direction. If she passed him in the corridor then he would stop and watch her until she had rounded the next corner. He did so so often that Bella barely even acknowledged it anymore. After all, he hadn't spoken to her at all since the Troll incident. They carried on in their own little ways.

* * *

Bella had spent a very peaceful holiday at her mother's house, listening to her worry about the amount of trouble she seemed to attract. It was two weeks before she had to return to Hogwarts when breakfast was interrupted as an elderly and decrepit post owl flew through their kitchen window and held out its leg for Bella to remove a letter. It was quite a shock to Bella considering Errol had landed in Renee's bowl of crunchy nut cornflakes. Bella hastened to remove the letter and sent Errol to Esmerelda's cage for a drink and well-earned rest.

"Who is it from Bells?" her mother asked.

"Ron." Bella replied before even opening it. Bella recognised the Weasley's owl Errol from the many times the owl had dived head first into the Gryffindor table over breakfast. She opened the letter and read the short note.

_Izzie, _

_Hey how are you doing? Hope this got to you ok. You know Errol; you might want to send Esmerelda with your reply if you want it to actually reach us. This is just a quick note to let you know Dad's got tickets to go see the Quidditch World Cup. We have a ticket going spare if you're interested? Mum says you can spend the rest of the summer here before going back to school. She will take us all to the train station. Hermione is here already and we are rescuing Harry from the muggles this afternoon. Send your reply back soon so we know when to expect you._

_See you soon!_

_Ron_

Bella read and re-read the letter a few times before thrusting it at her mother to read. When she had finished Bella looked like she was going to fall off her chair in excitement.

"So? Can I go? Please?" Bella looked so excited that her mother simply couldn't refuse her. So with that Bella sent her reply with Esmerelda telling Ron that she would Floo to his house at 6 that evening.

* * *

The day of the match started early and the Weasley clan along with Hermione, Harry and Bella all felt rather miserable as they started the walk up the large hill that Mr Weasley indicated, despite the day's activities. The cool morning breeze soon woke them up though and small conversations had sprung up among the group, talking animatedly about the day to come.

"Errr… Mr Weasley? How DO we get there exactly? Are we walking all the way?" Bella asked timidly as she walked behind the ministry worker.

"Of course not Izzie!" almost everyone she knew besides her mother now called her this. It made her smile because it reminded her that she had friends. "We're travelling by port-key. Anyone who can apparate doesn't have a problem in getting there but for those who prefer not to, or can't in your case, have to use port-keys. There have been 200 or so placed in strategic places all over England. The nearest one to us is up on Stoatshead Hill so that is where we are heading." Bella nodded in understanding. It had been bothering her that she didn't understand how thousands of wizards all got to one specific place for the match.

It was not too long before they reached the top of the hill and Mr Weasley instructed them to all look for an object that muggles would disregard as litter. This would be the port-key. That was when a very good-looking shouted over at us.

"Mr Weasley! It's over here! Edward found it a few minutes ago." The man gestured for them to join him on the other side of the hill. Hermione looked over at Bella pointedly at the name Edward and Harry looked at his feet.

"Carlisle!" Mr Weasley explained and made for everyone to follow him. "Everyone this is Carlisle Cullen and his family. You probably know some of the children. They go to Hogwarts too." Everyone did know some of the children. Three of them were Hufflepuffs and two were in Slytherin. It was unusual that families were not in the same house but not unheard of. Bella certainly did know one of them. Edward Cullen was once again staring at her from behind his father's shoulder.

Harry had taken to send death-glares towards the handsome Hufflepuff and the children took it as a grudge he bared towards him for beating him in the Quidditch match at the start of last season. Fred and George certainly didn't look too pleased to see him either. The adults, Mr Weasley, Mr Cullen and his wife were totally oblivious to the confrontation and were chatting absent-mindedly about whether they were waiting for anyone else.

"So…" Ron glanced at Hermione with a pleading look. He wanted to get people talking.

"I don't think I had chance to introduce myself before. My name is Edward Cullen." He said, wearily eyeing the other younger Gryffindors but his gaze falling to Bella before long. The Weasley twins walked away with their little sister Ginny to discuss something. Probably something to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The other Cullen children also left to talk among themselves. Hermione coughed and pushed Bella forward slightly in the small of her back while quickly pulling Ron and Harry away from the couple. Harry continued his death-glares from afar.

"Erm. Hi." Bella said feeling very self-conscious. She considered the last time she had spoke to the boy and mentally cringed.

"_Aren't you in Gryffindor Miss Swan? You seem to be running in the wrong direction" Bella just stood there looking a bit gormless. She had no idea what to say to Edward Cullen who had been staring at her whenever he saw her around school. _

"_Gf…st...uh… Troll." She stuttered and just like that she ran off again in the direction of the girls' bathroom. She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't pay attention because she had to get there before something happened to her best friend._

A familiar blush rose to her cheeks and she cursed herself inwardly. How could she have been so dim-witted in such a crucial situation? Edward continued to stare at her and she blushed deeper. She had no idea how to start a conversation.

"Why do you always stare at me?" It came out of nowhere and her eyes showed horror and she blurted out the question she was trying to avoid. She looked to her feet. Not wanting to see the response she had caused. Edward made a sound that sounded like he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"I didn't realise you had noticed to be honest, Miss Swan." He smiled kindly at her that made Bella blush even more furiously.

"It was kind of hard to miss…" she waved a hand in an off-hand way with more confidence that she was feeling.

"In answer to you question, I don't believe I could tell you if I wanted to. I have no idea why when I'm quite happily enjoying my breakfast my eyes look across the room to look at you. There is just something that… draws me in about you." He said without any idea that what he had just said sounded very much like he was flirting. He also lifted his hand in the air as if he was going to touch Bella's face or something. But before he could so anything or say anymore Harry walked over.

"Just to let you know. Mr Weasley said the port-key leaves in 30 seconds." And with another glare at Edward he joined the rest of them gathered around an old looking boot.

"Touch the boot everyone! Quickly now" Mr Weasley said. As soon as Bella put her index finger on the boot she felt a jerk from her navel and her feet had left the ground. The next thing she knew she was laid down on some damp grass with a lot of people crowding around her.

* * *

"Wh... What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You passed out Izzie dear. No need to worry, its not uncommon with first-time port-key travelling." He helped her to stand up and she looked around for the Cullens but they had gone.

The Quidditch World Cup was much more than Bella had bargained for. Before long it had turned into another potentially dangerous and life threatening situation. But then again, with Bella, Harry, Ron and Hermione there who was expecting anything different? By the end of the trip Death Eaters had raided the campsite, Harry got accused to of conjuring the Dark Mark, and a bunch of muggles ended up having to have their memories modified. Nothing too out of the ordinary for a trip involving Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes its me here again. What did you think of this chapter? I brought the rest of the Cullens into it, sort of. Hope people don't think I'm taking this too fast its just I really want to get to the main plot mwahahahaha. The seeds have been planted in this chapter. I wonder how many of you can work out where I am going with this? PM me with your ideas and I will give you cookies if you guess right. ^^ You'll just have to wait and see though. Next chapter: THE TRIWIZARD CHAMPIONS! O.o


	6. Galleons & Typical Teenagers

**A/N: **Yes I'm here again. Not dead you see? I'm sure many of you thought I was considering the length of time it took me to get this chapter up. It's really long and not alot happens it. Sorry about this. My writing really isn't on form at the moment. I would re-write it but tbh, I owe you an update badly. So here you go. Even if it sucks. Longest chapter so far. :) Thankyou once again to my lovely reviewers: **Alexandra.**, **Twilight-Forever-Love**, **anna123**, **cullenlover101** & **Poliahu2496**. I'd like to give EXTRA special thanks to **elegantgoth89 **for reviewing my story and being a literary genius at the same time. Check out her story Captivated By Love and FORCE her to write the sequel everyone is waiting for. ^^. Also ANOTHER thankyou to **Lizzy Lovegood** for just being as insane as I am with Sirius talking in my head all the time. [Sirius: Why are you telling these lovely people that you are, in fact, completely mental. Me: Sirius be quiet. Moody: CONSTANT VIGILENCE. Me: Yes, thanks for that.] So here you are... Chapter Six - Galleons & Typical Teenagers. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry or Edward much to my displeasure. They belong to Stephanie Meyer & J K Rowling. Oh how jelous I am. O.o There is some direct speech and I took the Sorting Hat's song from Harry Potter & the Goblet of Fire. I do not own this content. I have not written it. And I am not trying to make money from it ok? Same goes with anything Twilight related. ;] I don't own that either. ^^

* * *

Everyone was glad to be back at school after the events of the world cup. People were rather worried about the Dark Mark appearing as it was a sign that Voldemort was on the move. That could never be a good thing.

The Gryffindor Quartet, as they were mostly now referred to, were more worried than most. The uprising of the person who wanted to kill you was definitely not good news for Harry.

If they needed an excuse to get their minds of a certain Dark Lord, school was about to provide them with one.

"Who on Earth would actually arrive to school in a carriage like that? It can't be a student. It's huge for starters and of course everyone catches the Express." A third year Ravenclaw stated as she saw the arrival of a pretty posh looking carriage flown by white winged horses.

"I wonder who could be arriving?"

"I bet it is a new teacher or something. We need a new DADA after Professor Lupin left,"

"Yeah I'm going to miss him."

"Isn't everyone? He is the best we've ever had. But that isn't hard considering Quirrell and Lockhart."

"Mm yeah I suppose so. But Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Dangerous no doubt too. What was the headmaster thinking even employing him in the first place? Don't look at me like that… if he was another Snape you would be agreeing with me."

Everyone arranged themselves into the Great Hall for the annual welcoming feast.

You could tell that emotions were running high and you could tell by the anticipating looks from the Professor's that something was going to happen tonight. You could feel it in the air.

Bella had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The doors soon opened and Ron groaned at how slowly the first years were walking up the centre of the hall.

"I wish they would hurry up. I'm starving!" he complained.

"Ron, is that all you ever think about?" Hermione asked and Bella and Harry laughed.

Ron just looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"No, I think about Quidditch too!" and he couldn't explain why his friends all burst into quiet laughter.

When the first years had finally got to the front of the hall Bella looked inquisitively at a small boy who was wearing Hagrid's overcoat. He looked like he was drowning in it.

The mystery was explained when he told Colin Creevey, who Bella guessed was his brother, that he fell in the lake. No wonder he was shaking like a leaf.

Bella thought to herself that she was definitely glad she had missed out on the boat-ride at the beginning of first-year, especially if the weather was anything like the storm outside tonight.

She glanced up at the enchanted ceiling and shivered at the thought of the icy cold lake.

The hall was silent as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat onto the small stool that stood on the raised platform.

Bella waited for the hat to begin its song. Everyone waited.

_"A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug around your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong._

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell you where you belong!"_

Everyone applauded the Sorting Hat and the Sorting began.

"When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool. When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." Professor McGonagall stated to the frightened looking first years. Soon all the younger students had been sorted and sat at their relevant tables.

"Finally!" Ron explained and held up his fork expectantly.

Bella slapped him round the back of the head to his protest.

"Ron shh!" Hermione chastised and Professor Dumbledore stood up and took in the Great Hall with his intelligent eyes. He held his arms out wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you. Tuck in!" and the tables were filled with fantastic foods of all types.

Ron and Harry were quick to fill their plates with a pointed cough from a Hermione and an eye-roll from Bella.

"Boys..." was all she said.

Everyone enjoyed the delicious food and talked and ate and talked some more.

Bella's eyes kept straying to the Hufflepuff table and he mind was on her meeting with Edward Cullen despite what was going on around her.

Hermione had refused to eat anything since she found out that House Elves worked at Hogwarts. Slave labour she called it.

Bella had a house elf at home but thought that now was probably not the best time to mention it. Tinky enjoyed her work Bella knew this but she doubted Hermione would see it that way.

Anyway, she was far too busy thinking about a certain green-eyed boy to consider it too much.

Edward Cullen was certainly a mystery to her. He had said that he couldn't help feeling drawn to her.

Drawn to her? What was that supposed to mean?

She looked up to the Hufflepuff table and sure enough, there he was looking at her.

She held his gaze for a few seconds until he realised she was looking and his features relaxed into a lazy half smile.

She felt herself smiling back and then she blushed and looked back down at her plate.

_Well that was new_... she thought.

She noticed Harry looking at her with a frown on his forehead so she smiled at him and joined back in with the conversation which had moved onto Gryffindor's chances at winning the House Cup this year.

Bella was considering trying out for Chaser this year. She had been practising flying over the summer and had found out that she was rather adept at the sport.

Dumbledore once again stood up at the room descended into silence.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered I must once more ask for your attention while I give out the notices." He smiled openly to the hall in general. "Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the objects forbidden inside the castle this year have been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs... The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." A lot of the students in the room all rolled their eyes at this comment. He continued. "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

The cries of outrage from the Hall were loud.

_Well there goes my chance of becoming a Chaser_... Bella thought. She wasn't too bothered.

There was always next year she placated herself.

Harry's loud "What?!" was enough to prove to her that not all of the students would be so agreeable.

Dumbledore continued over the noise and it soon quietened.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

He was cut off because at that moment the doors to the Great Hall crashed open and in-walked a man with a magical glass eye and long staff.

Everyone turned towards him as he made his way up to the staff table.

He shook hands with Dumbledore before sitting down at the empty place at the table.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Moody." Ron's jaw almost hit the table and Bella looked startled.

"Professor Moody? As in Mad Eye Moody?" He asked the curious table.

Most people shrugged.

The teacher in question looked around with his good eye and his magical one at everyone in the room.

His gaze settled on Harry and Bella had an urge to jump in front of him to shield him from view.

The feeling of unease in her stomach worsened.

Before she could do anything however the Headmaster cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that this year the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts."

The room swiftly erupted in countless small conversations.

People who knew what this was were explaining to everyone they could and the excitement this event held was tangible. You could almost taste the anticipation in the air.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school and the three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament every five years and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

Bella gasped and Hermione looked alarmed in her direction.

"_Death toll_?" she asked in a high-pitched whisper.

Harry shrugged and continued to listen to Professor Dumbledore.

Bella looked over to see Edward whispering furiously with his brother named Emmet. The anticipating look on his face worried Bella slightly but she couldn't figure out why..

"I don't know why everyone is getting so excited? It's not as if anyone in our year or below actually expected to be chosen to be the Champion is it? We don't know enough magic to get through the tasks. It will be a seventh year most likely who gets it. Don't you agree Izzie?" Hermione asked, talking to their end of the Gryffindor table.

Bella didn't hear her. She was still staring at the Hufflepuff table as Edward looked positively thrilled.

Edward was thinking of entering. Realisation dawned on Bella and she gasped.

How could he think of putting himself in that amount of danger? At that moment he turned round to see Bella looking at him.

He lifted one of his eyebrows in amusement at Bella being the one caught looking at him instead of the other way round.

She shook her head slowly and looked down.

"Izzie? Hello? Are you listening?" Bella's head shot up to find herself face to face with a concerned looking Harry.

His green eyes twinkling against the candlelight.

They both moved backwards slightly when they realised how close they were.

"Erm… yeah. Sorry. What?" she asked.

Unconsciously brushing a piece of hair behind her ears.

"I said, A thousand Galleons prize money wouldn't be worth much if you went and got yourself killed would it? Ron was looking all glassy-eyed over the prize money." He replied. An odd expression gracing his face.

"Oh no I suppose not. Honestly Ron, would you really enter? It's practically asking for trouble." He mumbled something about _not asking for trouble but it always finding them anyway_…

Bella laughed but didn't comment as the Hall had gone quiet again, awaiting the entrance of the guests from Beauxbatons that Dumbledore had just introduced.

The doors to the Great Hall opened for the second time that night and in through the doorway came the hugest woman Bella had ever seen.

Hermione gasped and Harry and Ron just gaped as she walked up the main aisle towards Dumbledore where he greeted her and asked her to take a seat with the rest of the staff.

Behind her in came about a dozen teenage girls. They didn't walk up the aisle, they practically danced.

Bella looked around and saw that Edward's, Ron's, Harry's and almost every other teenage male in the hall were simply staring at the stunning ladies in the pale blue Beauxbatons uniform.

Bella frowned at Hermione.

"Boys really are all the same," Hermione said simply. Bella forced a laugh.

She couldn't explain the feeling she got as she stared at pretty girls in blue.

It wasn't long before the Beauxbatons girls were joined by the male students of Durmstrang and Bella gaped at Viktor Krum.

"Viktor _Krum_?" she asked incredulously.

She could hardly believe that the Bulgarian seeker she had admired at the World Cup was here in the Great Hall of her school.

"Girls really are all the same," Ron imitated in the same tone as Hermione while Harry laughed.

Bella punched him in the arm not quite lightly.

"Owww," he complained.

"The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket – " Dumbledore began.

"The what?" Ron asked. Hermione just shrugged.

"- just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who do not now them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sport."

"Hey Ron, isn't that your brother Percy's boss?" asked Harry and Ron nodded.

"Percy is probably wetting himself being left in the office on his own. He'll probably run riot with the stapler." Harry, Hermione and Bella all laughed at Ron's joke but the moment was ruined when Fred and George leaned across the table to join the conversation.

"That was good for you Ronald." Fred appraised.

"Yeah, shame it doesn't make sense. Who would need a stapler when Percy has magic?" George countered.

"This is Percy we are talking about though, George. I wouldn't put it past him to conjure a stapler just so he COULD run riot with it."

"That sounds like Perfect Prefect Percy." This was met with another smattering of laughter.

This was when all conversation stopped as Dumbledore revealed the Goblet of Fire.

It was standing on a base at the front of the hall and glowing an eerie blue flame. Everyone gasped and made appreciative noises.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the Goblet. You have 24 hours in which to put your name forward. Tomorrow night, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judges most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

Nobody spoke. It was as if the presence of the Goblet had made everyone think seriously about entering.

Bella looked around the room and fiddled with her thumbs.

She could see the look of anticipation on the faces of so many people.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are whole-heartedly prepared to play, before you drop your name into the Goblet."

Hermione and Bella both gave a "told-you-so" look at the abashed Ron who seemed to have realised that the prize money really wasn't worth it.

Bella glanced at Edward and saw him give the slightest nod towards his brother.

Bella's stomach sank. This was not looking good and she had an awful feeling about this.

* * *

**A/N: **I did warn you this wasn't my best chapter. So there you have it. Bad I know. Review all the same? :) Your views like crack to me. :D


	7. Unexpected Meetings

**A/N: **Goodness Gracious Me! I'm an idiot. :( I know. Thankyou so very much if you're still sticking with this Fic. Its more than can be said for me sometimes. Its taken me ages to finally update. But here is another chapter of Isabella Swan goes to Hogwarts. I quite like this chapter. Its been a while since I've written anything so I'm a bit rusty. Thankyou once again to my lovely reviewers: **anna123, Mgirl1818, ReadItAndWeep-Nik,** **cullenlover101, fanpire.x, Twilight-Forever-Love, elegantgoth89, twilightOBSESSEDcutie, lilcheekyelaine, verox29, Endearing Blush, ClumsyQuirkyBookworms & melissagarcia12370**. This time I'd like to give a special shoutout to **ReadItAndWeep-Nik **who is the reason that I am finally updating this now AND the reason why you have the lovely Malfoy in this chapter. *Claps and gives cookies*. I am forever in her debt! (: Her encouraging reviews have got my fingers into action! So without anymore waffle from me... here is Chapter Seven - Unexpected Meetings. (:

**N.B.** There was a mess up with the ages in the last chapter. I said that Edward was older than the rest when in previous chapters he was the same age. I have corrected this for the last chapter so the Triwizard Tournament doesn't have an age limit on it and Edward is going to enter anyway. Sorry. This is why you got two updates for this Fic. *Angelic-Face*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry, Edward OR Draco. (3) much to my displeasure. They belong to Stephanie Meyer & J K Rowling. Oh how jelous I am. O.o Anything you recognise isn't mine. I do not own this content. I have not written it. And I am not trying to make money from it ok? Same goes with anything Twilight related. ;] I don't own that either. ^^ There MAY be a Lord of the Rings reference in here. Its very blatant. Don't own that either? (A)

* * *

As they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower they talked about the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. They had only made it to the Entrance Hall.

"Did you see her though Harry? She can't possibly be human. She was just so..." Ron's eyes glazed over as he thought about Fleur Delacour, a student from Beauxbatons who had come to their table to borrow _'ze bouillabaisse'. _

"I didn't notice actually Ron. Are you sure it's not just you? I mean she is pretty but nobody else was so transfixed?" Harry didn't seem to be fully in the conversation he seemed to be staring intently at something just behind Bella. She turned round but didn't see anything. Harry seemed to come out of a trance and looked at Ron again. "Maybe she is part Veela? Who knows?"

"Harry, did you see the way Karkaroff looked at you as you left the hall? He looks a bit shifty doesn't he?" Hermione speculated.

"Well he IS headmaster of Durmstrang. That school is notorious for its acceptance for the Dark Arts. Do you know it is actually taught as a subject there? Not just DADA." Bella explained. Hermione patted her on the head condescendingly.

"I have taught you well Miss Swan. Now kneel before your master of knowledge and nerdy book reading." Bella laughed and smacked her playfully.

"Shh. You're just jealous because I beat you to explaining it." She laughed again. At this point the Beauxbatons students danced past on their way out to the carriage where they would be spending the night. Ron sighed after them.

"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!" said Ron, leaning sideways so he could keep a clear view of her. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked a little bit irritated.

"They make them OK at Hogwarts," said Harry, without thinking. He was once again looking at something behind Isabella. She didn't notice but Hermione did and she frowned as if in thought.

Bella had been distracted because a certain bronze-haired boy had just walked out of the Great Hall with his burly brother. The Hufflepuff girls seemed to have followed them out without thinking. _Those poor girls. Dazzled by Edward _thought Bella. She didn't notice she had unconsciously taken a step towards him until Hermione pulled her back.

"Seriously? What is wrong with you guys tonight? You're all acting weirdly!" Hermione asked, hitting Harry lightly on the arm to get his attention.

It was at this moment that they bumped into Malfoy.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Its Pothead, Weaslebee, Mudblood and... Friend." He drawled in his pretentious way as he strutted down the corridor towards the Gryffindors.

"We've been at this school together for 4 years now Malfoy. Anyone would have thought your thick head could have memorised my name by now?" Bella stood her ground just as Hermione stopped Ron for going for his wand. ("Leave it Ronald. It isn't worth it.")

"Oh don't remind me, Swan. It's been torture enough." He smirked at them all and Hermione scowled.

"Shove off Malfoy! We can't be arsed with your immature and frankly pathetic attempts to annoy us tonight thanks." Harry said as he stepped forward in front of his friends.

"Considering it's so pathetic I seem to be doing a very good job." He gestured to Ron who was wrestling with Hermione for his wand. "But of course simply _annoying_ mudbloods and bloodtraitors is child's play for people from more... respectful families. Like myself."

"There is NOTHING respectful about your family Malfoy. Now leave us alone. We would like to go to bed if it's all the same to you." Bella pushed Harry out of the way as if to have a go at Malfoy more but her foot got caught on a loose tile and she lost her balance.

It was lucky that she had stumbled even closer to Malfoy who grabbed her arm so she could steady herself. She looked up at him and her chocolate brown eyes met steely grey.

They're eyes locked and she was reluctant to look away. She had lost every coherent thought apart from the pretty silver eyes in front of her own and the vice-like grip on her arm that was stopping her from falling on the ground.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came out of the Great Hall and the connection was lost. Malfoy looked away quickly and let go of her arm as if it had burnt him.

"Careful there, Swan. You might fall over." The pureblood mask was back and the emotion she thought she saw in his eyes was well glazed over.

"That would have been a tragedy if that happened, eh Malfoy?" Bella rolled her eyes trying to seem nonchalant. She hoped her friends hadn't noticed that strange encounter. She glanced backwards and saw Harry glaring daggers at Malfoy. _Nothing unusual there_... she thought. Only Hermione looked vaguely curious. Bella knew that Hermione could be far too perceptive for her own good sometimes.

Malfoy scoffed and pranced off, presumably back to the dungeons to the Slytherin dormitories.

"Nothing like a good bit of old taunting Malfoy to snap you guys out of it is there? Shall we go up?" Hermione gestured to the stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower.

"You guys go ahead; I'm just going to check something..." She thought she had seen the shadow of person behind the statue of Arwen, Lady of Rivendell, and she was already walking towards it. Her curiosity getting the better of her.

"You ok Izzie?" Harry asked, looking alarmed.

"Yeah of course Harry. You guys go! I'll meet you in the common room ok?" Harry looked at her with questioning eyes and held her own in them for a moment too long before putting his arms round his other two best friends. Leading them up the stairs and out of sight.

Bella watched them leave and then moved towards the statue apprehensively. She was fairly sure it would just be a lost first year but the uneasy feeling her stomach reminded her that she had been feeling strange all night.

"Hello..?" she asked into the relative silence. The corridors were eerie when it was dark outside and the students were all in their dormitories.

Nobody answered her as she crept towards the crumbling statue in the darkness.

"Lumos." A male voice whispered and then the crevice in the wall was light brightly with the eerie wand light. The owner of the wand was none other than Edward Cullen.

Bella gasped and jumped back.

"Goodness, Cullen! You scared me!" Her heart was racing in her chest and she took deep breaths to calm herself.

"I'm sorry Isabella. It's my own fault. I shouldn't be hiding in corners at night. People might get the wrong idea." There was a curious half smile on his face that was making Bella's already uneasy stomach clench.

"I'll say... You could have given me a heart attack." She took out her own wand and lit it in the same way as Edward. She looked around the corridor trying to work out what on Earth he could be doing hiding behind a statue.

"In answer to your question Miss Swan..." he had noticed the curious expression on her face and deduced what she was thinking. "I was just keeping an eye on you. I saw Malfoy heading this way and I didn't want you to get hurt or anything... Sorry if I scared you."

Bella felt a blush creep up her neck and she smiled sheepishly.

"Not it's ok. No problem." She coughed self consciously as she realised she was stood in a tiny space with Edward.

"You didn't seem to need my help though did you?" a flash of hurt seemed to cross over his startling green eyes before it was gone again.

"Oh... um... you saw that did you?" Bella could have sworn she saw his cheeks colour in the wandlight.

"It was hard to miss from this position. Does he like you or something? There seemed to be something... unsaid between you."

"It was nothing. He just surprised me by... helping me actually. There was nothing..." Bella couldn't seem to form proper sentences.

"Oh good... I mean... You know, not good... but..." Edward seemed to have the same problem. "I mean, just think of the scandal. Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Golden Girl. It would probably make the Daily Prophet."

"Oh Ha Ha" she rolled her eyes sarcastically. "The Gryffindor Golden Girl? Is that was I'm known as now."

"That's the word in the Hufflepuff common room. We're kind, sure? But we're a sucker for the odd rumour. Is that the wrong name for Harry Potter's girlfriend?"

Bella choked on her laugh and spluttered.

"Harry's... Harry's... girlfriend?" Her eyebrows had almost been lost in her hairline.

"That's what you are, aren't you? You're always around him and I've seen the way he looks at me when I'm looking at you."

"What do you mean? I don't think he likes you that much because you beat him at Quidditch and yeah I hang out with him a lot. But that's because he is one of my best friends. It doesn't automatically mean I'm going out with him. We're just friends." Bella had gone bright red now at the thought of her and Harry being together. It was just strange. He WAS her best friend. She had never thought about him as being anything else.

"So you're not going out with Harry Potter?" Edward asked. The small half-smile was back on his face.

"Nope. Harry is JUST a friend." Bella returned the smile.

"And you're not dating Malfoy? Or thinking about it?"

"Definitely not." She laughed.

"Anyone else I should know about then? The Weasley boy perhaps?"

"Of course not!"

"No. Nobody. Why are you so interested, Cullen?" Edward lifted his hand and paused as if thinking about something. He then moved his hand towards her face and gently stroked the side of her cheek, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She gasped.

Bella struggled to keep her legs from collapsing and she didn't notice she had forgotten to breathe until she took a deep breath when Edward finally removed his fingertips.

She could feel the places where his fingers had touched. She shivered. His fingers had been chilly to touch but had left searing warmth where they had made contact. She was sure that something that felt so real would have to visible.

They're eyes locked for a few seconds. _Kiss me._.. she thought. But the moment was lost as he began to speak.

"Let's just say I have my reasons, Miss Swan." And with that he swept out of the crevice and down the corridor in the direction of the Kitchens; leaving a rather confused and dazzled Bella behind.

She slumped to the ground as her legs finally gave out and touched her face in wonder.

* * *

**A/N: **So this just adds a fourth person to the love-triangle-in-the-making. Oh wait.. that doesn't make sense does it? (: Well hope you enjoyed it. Review? Please? Even though I don't deserve it. (A)


	8. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Dear Readers,

Hello my most amazing and brilliant and loyal followers. Wow I sound like some sort of nice complimentary Dark Lord. What I mean to say is that I cannot continue with this story at this moment in time. I feel really bad because this was the furthest I ever got in writing an actual Fanfic that didn't just sort of die-off.

I just can't figure out where I want to go with this story and I definitely cannot find the inspiration to simply write it. I've gone off Twilight since I realised how silly a story line it really is and to compare it to Harry Potter in a crossover just seems like... impossible to do. Don't get me wrong, I've read a lot of amazing HP/Twilight crossovers but I just don't see how I could do it justice myself.

The story I have written so far is absolute rubbish I have to say myself. Because I leave such a long gap between updating chapters they don't really flow and there isn't really a story line. I hate to disappoint readers but I want to writer because I enjoy it and whenever I think about updating this story I just seem to be filled with dread. I don't want to write a story that doesn't give me pleasure to write.

I hope everyone isn't too disappointed and you please check out my other Fics? I'm going to delete Morning Dew and Persephone Beaumont and the Dark Lord's mission because these stories are abandoned. If I decide to write more of Persephone Beaumont then I will re-post it. As for why I'm not deleting this? I hope to get the inspiration at some point to go back and sort this Fic out and finally finish it. You're just gonna have to bear with me.

Thanks for listening to me go on and on. And thankyou for being such great readers!

~FrequentlyDazzled93

/rant.


End file.
